


【润旭】论心机龙的第一百零一条套路 下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 13





	【润旭】论心机龙的第一百零一条套路 下

水雾弥漫，徐徐而生，笼罩着一大一小的人影，在温热的池水间隐隐绰绰。  
旭凤死死抿着唇，替那娃儿浇水洗澡，那孩子倒也乖觉，就算搓背的时候也一声不吭，他向来下手不知轻重，不过两三下，那雪白娇嫩的背就已擦出一片绯红。  
“疼不疼？”旭凤不免有些心虚，连忙伸手去擦，可手指才按上那处，孩子忽然嘶的痛叫了一声，随后摇了摇头，强忍着叫道：“不疼。”大眼睛里水汪汪的，却像是含着一泡春水。  
旭凤咬了咬牙，更为心虚的道：“我叫侍女来……”抬脚欲走，谁知话音未落，孩子忽然扑上去抱住他的腿，软绵绵的撒起娇来：“不，阿鲤就要爹爹，就要爹爹。”  
看着那如葡萄般剔透的眼眸，旭凤暗自恼怒自个儿的心软，虽然恨他恨得要死，可听着那软软的童声，愈发狠不下心，只能低声道：“不许叫爹爹，叫尊上罢。”  
“尊上！”孩子眼眸一闪，从善如流的叫道，旭凤动作一顿，同样的两个字，出自天帝之口是那样的铿锵有力，全然不同此刻的软萌可爱。  
他不由叹了口气，屈指在那毛茸茸的发顶敲了个暴栗：“你要是早这样乖乖的多好……”余音袅袅，在齿间回荡，骤然生出几分落寞，却又不知从何而来。  
孩子被他敲得倒吸了一口冷气，可怜兮兮的捂着脑袋看着他，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，肉眼可见的泛起了无数的泪花，转眼变成了几颗金豆豆。  
“不许哭！”旭凤忽然怒从心起，又凶了他一记，只是看见那孩子闭着嘴，无声的让眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉的时候，却又心软了：“那，那我帮你洗，如果弄疼了要说，知道吗？”  
“好！”孩子破颜而笑，甜甜的笑容如此浓郁，一如化不开的蜜糖，旭凤无奈的叹着气，让他坐在自己的腿上，一手揽着他的腰一手拿澡巾替他擦洗。  
自从上次争执之后，两人之间很少能有这么轻松自在的时光了，旭凤不知不觉哼起了歌儿，他真身是凤凰，凤凰清啼悠扬婉转，就是随便哼哼也自成乐章。  
怀中的孩子眼眸沉了沉，忽而坐不稳似的往后倒去，那力道却极大，一下子绊倒了后方的凤凰，两人一上一下交叠，仰面朝天倒在了池沿上。  
旭凤只觉胸口一麻，低头看去，却是孩子毛茸茸的发顶不小心碰到了胸口的茱萸。“嗯……”带着迤逦尾音的呻吟瞬间自唇角溢出，他不免面红耳赤，有些手忙脚乱的起身。  
“尊上，你怎么了？”偏偏怀中的孩子似藤蔓一般攀附着自己，那份量极为沉重，竟叫他一时半刻爬不起来，只能怒斥道：“别……别乱碰……啊……”  
原来那孩子有意无意的，竟用粉嫩的唇擦过那受到刺激的凸起，白牙轻轻磕碰，一股莫名的电流油然而生，酥麻之感频频而来，竟叫他越发手足无力。  
“尊上……”那软萌的奶音突然变低变沉，长长如黑檀般的发丝随风飞舞，旭凤瞠目结舌的望去，却见伏在身上的孩子身上迸出无数的水花，转而化作一具熟悉至极的精壮身躯。  
“你？！怎么是你？你骗了我！”旭凤忽然想明白了一切，什么失忆变成孩童，还叫什么爹爹，通通都是那个人骗人的鬼话，而他居然，居然又一次上当受骗了！  
“滚开！别碰我！”旭凤手足并用的挣扎了起来，然而彼此之间的力量过于悬殊，还是被死死的压制住，他分明看见，对方那如狼一般灼灼的眼神，正望向自己光裸的胸口。  
一股冷意袭上旭凤全身，滚烫的池水没有给他带来丝毫暖意。他的肌肤上起了细细的鸡皮疙瘩，对方没有动手，可是那目光宛如实质，寸寸游移，如手掌般抚过他的肌肤。  
“放……放开！”旭凤好不容易才找回自己的声音，挣扎中好像有什么东西擦过他的大腿。滑腻冰凉，完全不同于温热的躯体触碰。  
“什么……”透过晃动不休的水波，他清楚的看到一条粗大的银白色龙尾缠住了他的大腿。  
“润玉，你竟然敢……”被龙侵犯的恐惧深植于心底，他以为自己早就忘记了，其实根本不是忘记，只是被压到了记忆的尘埃里，一有疾风卷过便会彻底袒露出来，再如暴风骤雨般将它拉入那夜不堪回首的记忆中。  
他忘了如何念动咒语，也忘了怎样召出凤翎剑，就像个没有学过任何拳脚功夫的三岁孩童一样手忙脚乱的扯着龙尾。  
但是他的手很快就被扭到了身后，捆仙锁牢牢绑住了他。  
“润玉！”睚眦目裂，双眸几乎瞪出了血。  
润玉把他压在池壁上，他双腿大张，唯一的支撑点就是被龙尾缠住的腰部。  
男人的身躯洁白莹润，但旭凤深知在这副看似纤弱的身体下隐藏着怎样狂暴的力道。  
双掌分开他的臀，股缝被侵入。他预感到接下来发生的事，牙齿咬住唇瓣难堪的转过了头。  
“不要露出这副表情。”男人抚摸他的脸颊，强硬的将他的脸转了过去。“这样会让我更想欺负你。”  
“你骗了我。”他恨恨的，一字一顿控诉对方的罪行。  
“是的，我骗了你，不然你怎会上天界来寻我，又怎么会将我带回魔界？”淡红的唇瓣一张一合，将欺骗说得宛如情话。  
抚摸脸颊的手指来到唇上，“别咬得这么重，这么适合接吻的唇如果咬破了我会很心疼的。”指腹轻压其上，划着圆摩挲。  
压得深深的牙齿不由自主的松开。  
润玉笑了，“好孩子。”  
含住，吮吸，轻柔的吻慢慢加重。旭凤不得不跟随对方的节奏，艰难的仰起脖子承受男人的侵袭。  
“呜呜……”腰上的龙尾越缠越紧，裹住他的臀，勒住他的腹部。每一次呼气便更缠紧一分，让他吸不进气，他的大脑慢慢变得混沌，挣扎的双腿也慢慢软了下来，大大分开，呈现出屈辱的最容易被享用的姿势。  
他要死了吗？  
死在兄长的亲吻中。  
阖上眼前脑中只有这个想法，但是他没有昏迷过去。男人放开了他，在他尚未清醒之前撕裂了他的后穴，冲进了他的身体。  
剧痛之下他的腰肢高高弹动起来，绷得紧紧的，宛如濒死前挣扎着飞向高空的凤凰。  
但是他很快被拉了下来。男人握住他纤瘦的腰肢用力往下一按，两人之间再没有空气。  
他的喉头滚动了几下，张大了口吐出几个气音。  
任何男人的心里都潜藏着暴虐的因子，越强大越美丽，就越想将他征服，撕碎，凌虐。  
深埋于体内的龙根没有动，他要等旭凤彻底清醒。  
“润……润玉……”虚弱的叫着男人的名字，这是诅咒，但在虚弱之下听起来像是情人呢喃。  
肉壁恐惧的颤抖着，它们裹着敌人，等待着即将到来的残忍的侵凌。  
“还记得上次吗？”男人咬着他的耳垂。  
“不……”不记得，根本不想记得，他早已忘得一干二净了。  
旭凤很想这么大吼出来，但男人只是略微动一下腰，那根蠢蠢欲动的不安分的巨物就逼得他把那些话都吞了进去。  
“我知道你记得。”男人的手掌抚着他的腰，“看，你的腰抖得这么厉害。”手掌来到他的臀，抓揉，分开，享受肉浪在指缝间流动的感觉。  
“上一次仅仅是痛吗？”耳垂被咬出血来，男人的舌轻柔的舔过，怜惜的吮去血珠，“不，你在欺骗自己，就像现在这样……”  
男人缓缓挺动腰肢，他进入得很慢，慢慢顶开紧阖的肉腔。前进，前进，顶住某个敏感点划着圆碾压。  
“唔！”旭凤苦闷的咬住了唇。  
“感受到了吗？”另一只手来到颤抖的后穴，试探性的进入。  
“不，不……”旭凤惊叫起来，可怜的后穴已经被撑得满满的，艳丽的红色变成了淡淡的浅粉色。  
手指没有进入，它退了出来，顺着股缝上下移动，感受着皱褶细微的颤抖。  
“这里……”手指来到尾椎，旭凤的身体剧烈抖动了一下。仿佛有一股电流从男人的指尖刺了进去，顺着脊椎直达大脑。  
“你的臀绷得很紧。”男人的声音变得沙哑，插入的力道慢慢加重，“你已经感觉到快感了。就像上一次一样，不要拒绝，要学会大胆的享受。旭凤，这没什么羞耻的。”  
撞击，撞击，从穴口直贯蜜巢。  
池水颠荡，旭凤的小腿离开水面，架在男人的肩上晃动不休。  
他的腰肢被撞得快要融化了，眼前一片晕眩。不知什么时候男人解开了他的捆仙索，他掐着男人的颈脖，手指软得像抚摸。  
“绝不放……放过你……”  
他哭着咒骂，沉沦在快感中无所适从。  
反抗变成迎合，他抱着男人的肩，指甲在上面抓挠出红痕。  
不知是谁征服了谁。男人用蛮力征服了他，他用身体征服了男人。  
浴池的水从热到凉，他被男人从水中抱到床上。  
缠在身上的龙不知何时变成了人，不变的只有彼此相连的下身和甜腻入骨的呻吟。  
旭凤睁开眼时怀疑自己还在梦中。  
熟悉又陌生的摆设，温柔又强硬的男人，还有那深埋在体内的渐渐醒来的龙根。  
“你……”羞怒交加，本能抬起脚将对方踹下床。  
但是刚一动就忍不住哀鸣，他的身体像被十头魔兽重重踩过，骨骼散架，肌肉酸痛。  
润玉笑着将他的手拉到唇边轻吻，“别生气，等你身体好了我让你打回来。”  
“被骗了这么多次，换成是你气不气。”旭凤想抽回手，但对方不让。现在他气虚体弱，人又在对方地盘中，不得不忍气吞声。  
“那也是一个愿打一个愿挨。”润玉笑容变淡，眉头一蹙，“如果你不想明天下不了床就别乱动。”  
旭凤嘴硬道：“这能怪我？谁让你这么天赋异禀……”嘴硬归嘴硬，他还真不敢乱动了。低声道：“快拔出去，否则我就把你阉了。”  
“你舍得？”调笑着，润玉握住他的腰，吻着他圆润的肩头，在他甜蜜的嘟囔中慢慢将龙根拔了出去。  
穴口不舍的吮吸，发出轻微的水泽声。  
旭凤恨不得把耳朵堵上，“等会我就回魔界去，你要是敢追来就别怪我不客气。”说完裹着被子往旁边挪开一点，“天帝陛下真是不要脸，连装小孩装失忆这种事都做得出来。”  
床才多大？他挪开一寸润玉就进一尺，张开双臂将他连同被子一起抱住。  
“我就不信当初你一点都没怀疑。”  
“我才没……”被说中心思，旭凤连耳朵都红了。  
润玉咬着下唇吃吃的笑。  
旭凤气急败坏，“你在嘲笑我吗？”  
润玉摇头，细软的发擦过他颈脖，勾起他的痒意，撩动他的情潮。  
“只是想起你方才说的话不禁就笑了。”  
旭凤毫不知危险将至，“什么话？”  
“你说想回魔界？”  
旭凤一愣，“是啊，怎的？”  
润玉声音低沉，像即将进食的兽，“真是天真，你以为自己还能回去？”  



End file.
